


It Rained Like Hell but You Felt like Heaven

by thearchangelofsass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Declarations Of Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prompt Fic, but it ends cUte, fluffy fluff, general organa low key cockblocks, learning about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofsass/pseuds/thearchangelofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wrote a finnpoe/stormpilot fic based on the prompt<br/>“imagine person A is sadly staring out the window as the rain is pouring down, beating on the roof, so to cheer them up, person B grabs them up, drags them outside and they start dancing together”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Rained Like Hell but You Felt like Heaven

 

            Poe can’t help but sulk by the large round window in his living quarters. He watches gloomily as big fat water droplets spat down onto the glass and dampen the tarmac of the base runway. General Organa had declared in the morning that no spacecraft would be permitted to leave the base due to the extreme weather, and the rain wasn’t meant to let up for at least another week. _Of course,_ Poe thinks bitterly, _the one day I need to get out of here the weather goes to pieces._

            Poe doesn’t often take solo flights. Considering all the action with the First Order, flying for the hell of it is a bit of a luxury at this point. But Poe still tries to find time to slip away every now and then. It helps keep him focused. Sharp. It gives him time to think. And honestly, that’s all Poe really needs right now. Time to think. Time to sort through his feelings. He groans as an image of Finn’s smiling face flits across his consciousness, and he recalls the reason he wanted to take the solo flight in the first place.

 

             It had been late last night when Finn came back to their (now) shared room. He had been talking to some guy. A red-headed pilot Poe had seen a few times around base. As the pair approached, Poe couldn’t help the undeniable feeling of jealousy that washed over him, a feeling only furthered when Finn bid the pilot good night and the pilot not so subtly eyed Finn’s ass before starting back down the hallway. Poe tried to ask Finn about the pilot nonchalantly, but his true feelings seeped through his stilted words. They argued, with Finn becoming increasingly frustrated and confused before eventually giving up trying to decipher “the great” Poe Dameron.

            “Stop,” Finn had said, putting a firm hand on Poe’s, “I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” Finn released Poe’s hand before grumpily walking over to his own cot and wrapping himself up in the sheets. Poe looked at his hand, still tingling from its contact with Finn, and a wave of remembered emotions swept over him. The intense and overwhelming relief when Finn woke from his coma. The happiness when General Organa agreed to let Finn be his roommate. The belonging when Finn would put an arm around his shoulders after a long day of drills. The heat in his cheeks when Finn would take off his shirt to go to sleep. The ache in his chest when Finn talked about the first order and Poe knew there would be nightmares when the lights when out in the barracks that day. And the jealousy. The jealousy of the other pilot checking Finn out. And so Poe decided he was in desperate need of a solo flight. When Finn apologized the next morning for upsetting Poe, despite Poe’s own rudeness, Poe decided he needed to fly directly into a star destroyer.

 

             But the rain has run amuck with his plans and so Poe sulks. All those memories and more whirl through Poe’s mind, even as the rain drops pit pat down. _Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat._ Poe thinks in time with the rain, in an attempt to distract himself. Any thought of distraction goes out the window, however, when Poe hears the instantly recognizable, heavy footfalls that he’s come to know so well.

             “Poe Dameron,” Finn says as he bursts into their room, “it’s raining!”

             “So?” Poe winces at the harshness of his tone as soon as the word leaves his mouth. His bad mood isn’t really Finn’s fault. It just has everything and nothing to do with Finn all at once.

             “So?” Finn responds incredulously. “Isn’t it amazing?” Finn gives Poe a questioning look as Poe still seems apathetic about the rain. “Okay, so back in the First Order,” Finn flinches slightly as he says the name. It’s slight enough that most people don’t notice it, but Poe does, and he feels a sudden need to wrap his arms around Finn and comfort him, even as the other man continues speaking. “I was on bases in space almost my entire life. The battle on Jakku was one of the first times I’d been down on an actual system with actual weather that wasn’t the central heating in the barracks.” Poe watches Finn with grim fascination, and wants to stroke Finn’s cheek, to take all those bad memories away with a touch of his hand. “Of course, we had to know about all the weather patterns of the different system. ‘Just in case’ they always said. Even on Starkiller base, it's not like we were allowed out to play in the snow." Finn crosses the room until he's standing at the window, his eyes alight. “The rain is amazing!” Poe can’t help but grin at the childlike enthusiasm plastered all over Finn’s face.

             “When can go outside if you like.”

             “Really?” Finn asks brightly.

             “Really,” Poe says with a smile. “Just lose the jacket. You probably don’t want the leather getting wet.”

             “Sorry,” Finn mumbles, taking off his, or perhaps _their,_ beloved jacket. Poe wants to take Finn’s hand, to tell him that he has nothing he should ever be sorry for and that he deserves the best of anything in the entire galaxy. But instead, Poe gives Finn an awkward clap on the back and leads him to the nearest exit.

              Poe feels like his heart is going to burst as he watches Finn twirl round and round on the pavement, occasionally shouting “wooHOO.” He’s laughing and dancing and yelling all at once, and Poe has never seen a happier man. Seeing that joyous glint in Finn’s eyes gives Poe such peace, such contentment, that he doesn't even mind that he's getting soaked as he watches Finn move across the pavement.

             “Dameron,” Finn calls as he runs back over to Poe, “why aren’t you enjoying the rain?” _The rain isn’t the prettiest thing on this runway,_ Poe thinks, but he keeps his mouth shut. "Come on!" Finn urges. He takes Poe's hand, and it somehow feels just right, their palms fitting perfectly against one another. Finn then begins to lead Poe in a ridiculous dance, with random spins and twist and dips. The rain pours around them, but they couldn't care less as they step to the unheard music and laugh at the whispered jokes of the stars.

              Poe honestly would have been quite content to continue dancing with Finn forever, had it not been for the sound of a woman sharply clearing her throat. They both stop moving instantly and turn around to see no other than General Organa, currently being kept dry by an umbrella-wielding C-3PO.

              “Pilot Dameron,” the general says calmly “I understand my temporary ban on craft flying out of the base has left you in search of ways to keep yourself occupied, but I can’t have my best pilot getting sick from frolicking out in the rain.” Poe feels a heat rising in his cheeks as the general looks at him sternly. “Nor you,” she continues, addressing Finn, “so soon after you’ve out of the medical bay too.” They both hang their heads abashedly, and Leia can't help but laugh. “Just get inside and put some dry clothes on. Now, come on 3PO.” She finishes, signaling the golden droid to follow her back into the base. Finn and Poe exchange looks for a moment before heading inside themselves, more than slightly disappointed that their fun has ended.

 

              “Poe?” Finn asks once they’re back inside their room and changing.

              “Yes, Finn?” Poe is surprised that he can even form a coherent string of words as a very shirtless Finn looks at him nervously.

              “Can I borrow some clothes? I’m still waiting on my resistance fatigues, and I mean, I don’t think I should be walking around naked until my clothes dry.” Finn smiles in relief when Poe nods yes, even though Poe honestly wouldn’t mind Finn walking around naked one bit. He gives Finn an old brown t-shirt of his along with some green training pants. Finn fits so well in Poe’s clothes that Poe has to force himself to turn around as he changes to stop himself from confessing his damnable feelings right then and there. So of course, he doesn't notice the longing in Finn’s eyes, or the definite admiration of his back muscles as he takes off his own shirt.

 

               “So that’s why you were grumpy. Not because of the rain.” Finn finally understands. He’d been sitting on Poe’s bed, questioning the other man for the better part of half an hour before Poe had relented and told him the reason for his bad mood earlier.

               “Yeah,” Poe mumbles. “Just can’t go a day without flying!” Finn raises an eyebrow at the obvious strain in Poe's voice but doesn’t question.

               “So what did you need to think about?” As Finn finishes his question, Poe regrets every prior decision that has brought him to this moment.

               “Uhh…” Poe says intelligently, desperately trying to think of something, **anything** but the truth. “Feelings.” Poe finally says, hoping and praying that Finn accepts his vague answer.

               “I think I know what you mean.” Finn says, and Poe feels all the breath leave his lungs.

               “Yeah?” Poe asks, pretending his entire universe doesn’t depend on Finn’s answer.

               “I have trouble picking apart feelings too,” Finn says solemnly. “Back in,” Finn swallows hard, “you know. Feelings weren’t really an option.” Poe almost wants to cry because Finn deserves all the love in the world and he wasn’t allowed any of it. “We knew about things like love and hate. You _love_ the order and _hate_ the resistance, but it was never really on the individual level.” Finn goes quiet for a moment. “Sometimes what helps me is to compare things.”

               “Compare?” Poe asks.

               “Yeah. Like being around General Organa is like cleaning the ventilation shafts on Starkiller Base. Perfectly nice, but somehow worrying at the same time." Poe laughs, recalling their earlier encounter with the general. “I’m serious man,” Finn says, mistaking Poe’s laughter as laughter directed at him. “Or it’s like how being around Rey is like stepping into the sunlight for the first time. Warm, and strangely familiar.” Poe now feels the return of jealousy, its tendrils threatening to suffocate him. “So who are you confused about?” Finn’s question startles Poe, but Poe feels so safe with Finn gazing at him such sincerity that all his mental filters lower.

               “You.” Poe claps his had over his mouth while Finn looks at him with new apprehension.

               "Me?" Finn asks. Poe doesn't trust himself enough to open his mouth again, so he just nods yes. He can feel his cheeks flaming and sees no way of getting out of this inevitable heartbreak. “You confused me a lot at first too, Dameron.” Finn laughs, but there is a definite nervousness in his voice.

               “But you’ve figured me out now?” Poe asks hopefully.

               “Maybe he doesn't feel the same way,” Finn whispers. “Dammit, Finn you’ve backed yourself into a corner.”

               “What?”

               “I was talking to myself,” Finn says. He takes a deep breath. “You wanna know how I feel about you?” Poe nods fervently. “The same way I feel when I’m dancing in the rain.” Poe’s mouth drops open. “Any time I’m around you,” Finn continues, “it’s like the rain.” Poe looks at Finn in disbelief. He cautiously brings a hand to Finn’s cheek, not really believing that the man in front of him is real.

               “Well, I love dancing in the rain with you,” Poe whispers before pressing their lips together. It’s a quick kiss, and fairly chaste by Poe’s standards. But when he sees Finn’s face light up after they break apart, Poe decides it’s the most satisfying kiss he’s given.

                They share a bed that night, and Finn learns that feeling safe is like when Poe wraps his arms around him, and he can fall asleep to the beat of Poe's heart. He learns relief is when Poe comes back from a mission, battered and bruised, but alive. He learns what home feels like when he continues to borrow from Poe’s closet, long after his resistance fatigues have arrived. He re-learns love over and over again. When Poe presses a kiss to his cheek as a form of greeting in the mess hall. When Poe carries him bridal style back to their room after a rough day. Whenever Poe squeezes his knee under the table when he has to talk about the First Order. The small things. And a little further down the line, on another rainy day just like their first, Finn learns marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> please come scream about this ship with me [on tumblr](http://thearchangelofsass.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
